The othersiders love storys
by ImCreativeAndILikeIt
Summary: Ok i had help from Othersidersluv101. Thanks so much! ok hers the story...
1. Chapter 1

Para-what

By Paige Monahan

Riley and KC were arguing about the paranormal wait no they were arguing about homework. While Zack, Jackie, and Sam get them to stop, at one point KC had slapped him across the face he didn't respond because he knew that he was going to get it again. "I swear you two if you don't stop fighting we'll have to call in Riley's parents" Jackie told them but they dint stop "Riley I swear I will kill you in your sleep if you don't agree" KC screamed. Riley and KC had to work on a project for Social Studies. "KC its just a project not the paranormal" Riley yelled back " I don't give a crap Riley unlike you I want a good grade so I can keep looking at these creepy places" she yelled "Your so stupid KC your always thinking of your self" He yelled "I don't think of myself you do and I'm not stupid" she cried and slapped him hard "What the heck KC!" he yelled "that's for calling me stupid" she told him "Well this is for slapping me twice" he said and pushed her so hard she landed on her butt. "RILEY JASON LITMAN!" (Guessing middle names) yelled. Riley look horror struck for what he did to KC. She on the other hand had tears coming out of her eyes. "Riley how could you you've known KC ever sense you were 5" Mrs. Litman scolded him. She looked at him he was looking at KC who was getting helped up by the others "Riley look at me" his mom told him. He did as he was told "You go in your room and think about what you've done" Riley nodded his head and went into his room. Later on he came out of his room to have dinner KC had already left the same with Jackie and Zack. Sam was sitting outside his room door. "How long have you been sitting there" Riley asked him as they walked to the dinning room "3 hours" Sam responded. Riley's eyes went wide "Just kidding only an hour 40 minutes" he told him "Zack and Jackie had to go home and KC left 10 minutes ago she said something about you making her butt hurt" Sam said and laughed. As Riley walked into the dining room he saw his dad starring at him. They ate dinner in silence them when they were towards the end of dinner Sam said "KC said her butt hurt because of Riley…but dint say it like that it went more like" he starts to act like KC "Sam I have to go my parents probably want me home and Riley makes my butt hurt" after he said and everyone laughed. 20 minutes after dinner Sam left Riley walked out the door and to his car.

He knocked on The Costonis front door and when KC little brother opened it he smiled and yelled "RILEY'S HERE" Mrs. Costounis came to the front door and smiled "KC is in her room" she told him. Riley walked up the stairs and knocked on KC door "Who is it" she called from the other side of the door she was at her desk he could tell. "Its Riley" he said, "come in" he opened the door to see a king sized bed with pink and blue sheets. Pink and blue walls a TV, some shelves of stuff animals, a fish tank, a rabbit running around the room, and a desk in the corner with a computer and KC was getting up from the chair. She smiled when she saw him. "I heard Cory yell your name" she said and blushed while smiling. He loved her smile and her giggle and the Rosie red her cheeks became when she blushed. God this was not just puppy love that he had for her sense he was 12 years old it was the love that you want to be with this person for the rest of your life. He smiled and walked over to her and hugged her "I'm sorry KC" he said and kissed the top of her head. She had tears running down her cheeks "KC what's wrong" he asked while wiping the tears of her cheeks "theses are tears of joy" she said and giggled he smiled and laughed, "there's my KC". He looked at the computer "what are you doing" he asked she looked at the computer and giggled "It's nothing just something I found from when I was 11" she told him "how old is that computer" he wondered "oh I found the paper I wrote in 6th grade" she said. He walked over to the computer "don't read it" KC told him "oh come on it cant be that bad" Riley said curiously and started to read it looked like this.

My Best Friend Riley

By KC Costounis

My best friends name is Riley Jason Liman . I've known him sense I was 5 years of age. I was at the hospital getting my arm checked at it was a few days before Kindergarten and my cousin Joseph broke because he wanted to. So when I got there a saw a boy crying so I went to him even know my arm hurt really bad. I said hi to him he said hi back and I asked what was wrong he told me that his mom had just giving birth to a little girl and the she was in a incubator and there was a 50-50 chance that she would live or die. So I told him every thing would be ok and he hoped my arm would feel better. On the first day of school. I saw him and asked about his sister and he said that she lived and her name was Lillian Casey Miles. I've known him sense then we have been friends but I have a crush on him know.

5 years later

Five years ago I told you I had a crush on him know we have this thing called The OtherSiders. But I like him more that I did in 6th grade I'm in love with Riley Jason Litman.

Riley read the last sentence aloud "I'm in love with Riley Jason Litman" he said and smiled. KC was blushing "umm…." She said while looking down she felt a finger under her chin and it her brought her head back up to meet Riley's lips. She was shocked at first his lips were soft and warm, she put her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waste. There was a snap "that is so going all over the school" Melody said and ran off. KC started after her but Riley grabbed her waste "don't even" he told her she pouted "why" "3 reasons…1 your all mine…. 2 she's trying to get on your nerve….and" he said and thought "there is no number 3 is there" KC said and laughed "no we need to get the Othersiders over to my place" he said and grabbed her hand and ran down stairs. When they got to Riley's house they called the team up. When everyone got there they packed up every thing and where on there way.

12:50 am… KC had fallen asleep in the car. Riley shoke her lightly her eyes opened and she looked at him and smiled. "It's time for bed," he told her "ok goodnight" she said and closed her eyes again. He chuckled "KC come on time to wake up and get in your Pj's" He said "no" she mumbled. He groaned and pulled her out of the car and carried her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys so how did you like my first chapter I do hope you liked it. Hey if anyone is a fan of Zack e-mail me because I need to get him a gf. Thanks.**

KC POV

Jackie and I are at Target right now because were having a Othersiders sleepover at my house witch is huge. I have 2 siblings. There's Corey who's 3 years old and a cutie and there's Melody who's 15.

We have 6 rooms in my house total. Melody is going over a friends house this weekend and I'm stuck watching Corey. Witch is not a bad thing all my friends love him.

"Hey KC" Jackie called from the video game section. I walked over to her "whats up" I said she pointed to a few games that I might want to get for the sleepover. We have Guitar Hero at home but we don't have Mario Kart and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games this is going to be fun. We grabbed 2 more Guitars and Wii remotes and headed of to the movie section.

My parents gave me 500 bucks to spend for the sleep over. They love me allot oh and it's for taking Corey for the weekend even though I'm having a Sleep over.

"Hey how about we get the guys favorite movies" Jackie suggested "Sure"I said while getting out my cell and texting the boys, a minute later I got a text back from Zack '_Transformers'_ . I told Jackie and she put it in the cart.

_'Scobby Doo the Mystery Begins'_was Sam's reply we both laughed and told Corey to go get it. When he came back with it he had season 1 of The Fresh Beat Band "Pwease" he said "Fine put it in the cart" he smiled and put it in.

Riley's response was last _'Holes'_I smiled this was Riley's and I favorite movie to watch **(A/N Mine too!)** I have it at home so I don't have to buy it. Jackie got Twilight and I got Hancock.

"KC" Corey said while tugging on my pant leg "Whats up" I asked him while bending to his height "I want a Nintendo" he said "I'll get you one for your next birthday OK" I told him he nodded his head.

We got allot of junk food and soda. Corey promised he wont eat allot. That's whats he always says.

In the Car Jackie's car I don't have my drivers lisence yet. Corey was so happy cause Riley was coming over.

When we sot home we started to put stuff away then the doorbell rang. I looked at Jackie they were not sposed to come it was at 4 but it's 2. I went to open the door to find. Jack my ex. "What do you want" I asked "oh to take a pretty ladie on a date" he said "Go away it's over remember" I Said while slaming the door in his face.

At 3:30 Zack came in and set up the Wii's new remotes. Then at 3:45 Sam and Riley came in. You can here little footsteps coming down the hall "Riwey!" Corey said coming into the room and giving a hug. Corey could not Pronowce his 'L' that good.

I sent Jackie and Sam to the Guest room and Riley and Zack to the other one.

We were all sitting on the couch when Corey came running in "Fresh Beat Band!" he yelled. I got up from my spot on the couch and put it in. When I turned around Riley had toke my spot. "Riley move" I said he didn't move "fine" I said and sat on his lap.

I looked at him and he was smileing. We all just laughed.

5 hours later

It is 9 o'clock and I needed to get Corey to bed. "OK Core time for bed" I called he got up from his spot on Sam and Jackies lap "But i'm not tired" he said while yawning and rubbing his eyes. I giggled he rosed his hands to be picked up. I picked him up "Say goodnight to everyone" i told him "Goodnight" he said as I walked up the stairs with him.

I placed him in his bed and tucked him in "Night Corey" I whispered and kissed his forehead "night KC" he said falling asleep. I giggled and Shut thr door.

When I got down stairs they started Hancock without me "hey why did you start without me I said and pouted.

"Because you take to long now sit and watch the movie" Sam said while laying on the floor with Jackie in his arms.

"Fine" I said and sat on the couch and watched the movie.

At 11 we all went up to bed. 10 minutes later Riley came into my room "I'm not sleeping with Zack" He said I laughed and patted a spot on the bed "Come on" I said while he got in next to me.

**Oh no what will happen next. So if you liked it thats great if theres anything I need to change just let me know. Oh and Don't forget if your a Zack fan and your 13 let me know and you'll be his gf oh and you have to be a girl srry boys.**


End file.
